Feeling
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kesal. Marah. Benci. Gagal dalam percintaan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutilasi perasaannya dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, saat napas di dalam dada sudah hampir habis, ia bertemu seorang pria yang bisa membaca pikiran dan memberinya sebuah reward mustahil.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan milik saya mereka punya Masashi Kishimoto, begitu pun X-Men mereka punya Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

* * *

Summary : Kesal. Marah. Benci. Gagal dalam percintaan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutilasi perasaannya dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, saat napas di dalam dada sudah hampir habis, ia bertemu seorang pria yang bisa membaca pikiran dan memberinya sebuah reward mustahil.

* * *

\- Feeling -

Waktu itu Sasuke ingat. Ketika gejolak pertarungan antara dirinya dan Kaguya hampir berakhir ia menantang Naruto untuk berduel. Ia paham betul apa yang dia lakukan ini adalah kesalahan besar, ia telah begitu banyak menangis di dalam hati, meminta maaf pada semua atas khilaf yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tapi, penyakit untuk menjadi nomor satu selalu singgah di dalam dada.

Sasuke mencoba bertumpu pada dahan yang hampir keropos tapi semuanya terasa biasa saja ketika dirinya menantang duel, dia bilang hatinya ingin lega. Menguji apakah ia cukup pantas membuat lelaki pirang itu tunduk pada pukulan pertama yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menyombongkan diri di depan Sakura dan Kakashi.

Tidak ada yang menang dalam duel ini, hanya air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Sakura menangis di hadapannya, membuat sembilu kelewat takjub...

Semuanya berlalu dengan kebodohan dan waktu terus berlayar. Dan terus berlayar...

Saat itu, ketika seluruh dunia sudah kembali membaik, di mana hati dan perasaannya bersemayam pada seorang gadis merah muda yang selalu ia perhatikan sejak lama, hati dan sanubari Sasuke mulai melebur, selembut sebuah satin dan sutera. Secara tidak sengaja, pertemuan pertama mereka di akademi melahirkan perasaan yang sangat berarti hingga sekarang.

Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan jika hati sudah berlabuh.

Menikahi adalah sebuah solusi. Ia tahu jika ia tak pandai menggombal, membuat kata-kata halus yang merangkai menjadi sebuah lamaran yang sakral. Tentu saja ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, Sasuke sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa Sakura mencintai dirinya, entah siapa yang memiliki perasaan duluan.

Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain. Perasaan Sakura tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sasuke juga tahu, perasaan cinta yang dibiarkan menggantung akan luntur seiiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan sejauh apapun ia mencoba, gadis merah muda itu menolak dengan serangkaian kata yang tak masuk akal, hingga membuat hatinya sakit tertusuk oleh sukma.

Sebuah penolakan.

Penolakan untuk seorang Uchiha itu terlalu buruk. Tentu saja. Ia merasa dihina karena perasaannya ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa sifat manusia dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu di masa depan, meski kau sudah berdebat hebat dengan Tuhan jika diri-Nya tidak berkendak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun.

Putus asa dan tak mau menerima, bunuh diri menjadi solusi akhir bagi Sasuke. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu-satunya harapan yang tak pernah layu dari dalam dirinya adalah mendamba hati seorang Sakura, tapi ia tak kuasa.

Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri...

* * *

"Itu hanya kelakar, kau tahu? semua orang di sini merasakan hal yang lebih menyedihkan ketimbang kau.."

Xavier tertawa seperti kesetanan, ia memantapkan hati untuk menolong seorang lelaki muda di pinggir sungai malam itu, ya dia Sasuke. Saat itu dia melakukan travel singkat antar dimensi bersama lelaki logam yang tak pernah akur dan gadis biru yang berubah-ubah wujud. Sasuke tak ingat kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat ini, di sebuah mansion yang penuh dengan anak-anak, remaja dan orang tua, seperti di akademi.

Namanya Charles Xavier, dia lumayan oke dan sangat pintar. Sasuke merasa lelaki di kursi roda dengan semangat mentari itu seumuran dengan Kakashi atau Nagato. Xavier itu baik, ramah walau kadang dia sering nampak frustasi. Rambutnya sebahu, cokelat keemasan bermanik biru, mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Xavier satu-satunya orang yang memberi senyum pada Sasuke, memberi sesuap makanan dan kehangatan selimut kala ia berniat bunuh diri. Yah, Sasuke berniat bunuh diri dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Erik dan Raven saat tahu Xavier bersikeras membawa anak lelaki bermata aneh itu ke rumah.

Erik pikir Sasuke itu bukan mutan, hanya lelaki yang di anugerahi kekuatan super yang tak layak di bawa Xavier. Tapi, Xavier bilang siapapun boleh dia ajak pulang ke rumah, bahkan manusia sekalipun. Mungkin, dia hanya terlalu baik.

Banyak yang mengajak Sasuke berkenalan, termasuk si jenaka Pietro yang selalu tertawa, memakai goggles dan melesat kesana kemari. Pietro bilang dia pencuri handal, pernah masuk Pentagon dan menepuk bahu pembunuh presiden. Pietro itu unik, mengingatkan Sasuke pada Konohamaru atau Kiba.

Pietro bilang Sasuke itu salah satu dari "mereka" memiliki kekuatan khusus yang orang lain tak punya. Tapi, Sasuke bilang hal ini sangat lumrah di "tempatnya" Sasuke menyebutkan itu karena dia dan Pietro memang berbeda dimensi.

Rencananya Xavier akan menahan acara bunuh diri Sasuke, meski ia tak terlalu paham apa motif dari Sasuke untuk bunuh diri. Putus cinta itu tidak lucu dan jangan tanya sudah kali berapa Xavier putus cinta. Tanya saja.

"Uh, kau tahu sendiri lah profesor itu seperti apa. Dia tidak begitu dulu, yah sekitar beberapa tahun lalu setelah katanya, Logan melakukan travel ke masa lalu. Kau tahu? di sini ada yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, menarik 'kan? Tapi Logan hilang, aku tak tahu dia ada di mana.."

Sasuke mengeryit, tak paham dengan rangkaian kalimat yang baru saja Pietro katakan. Terlalu luas dan berbelit, Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang logis, bukan pulang ke Konoha tapi sesatu yang menarik.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Dan kau akan paham bagaimana rumitnya orang-orang di tempat ini.."

"Rumit?"

Di tepuknya dengan keras punggung Sasuke. "Yap. Orang-orang di sini aneh jika di sandingkan dengan manusia lainnya yang lebih kelihatan normal, hahaha. Kau akan betah di sini, selain kau bisa makan gratis! Kau bisa berteman dengan siapapun dan memanfaatkan kekuatan yang lain.."

"Pietro. Itu kriminial..."

"Tapi itu asik. Selagi kau hidup, boy! Memangnya kau ini siapa, siluman? Umur hanya sedikit jadi bersenang-senanglah..."

"Bermain?"

"Tentu saja, Uchiha. Jangan terlalu kaku lah, biar dapat teman. Jangan minta untuk pulang, karena profesor pasti menolak itu.."

* * *

Waktu itu, saat ia mengobrol dengan Xavier. Sasuke meminta lelaki itu untuk membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Sempat terjadi kegemparan secara sepihak, Xavier tidak setuju tapi ia malah bersikap santai dan mengatakan jika ini adalah tempat Sasuke yang seharusnya. Walau mereka berbeda dimensi, setidaknya masih ada orang yang mau menampung orang sejenis Sasuke.

Mengingat ini semua, Sasuke sedikit bimbang juga bingung. Awal bertemu, Sasuke bercerita kalau dia adalah kriminal yang tak termaafkan, sudah membunuh jutaan orang dan menghancurkan sebuah desa dengan sekali sikut. Xavier bilang, "Tidak apa, semua makhluk bisa di maafkan..."

Yang di lanjutkan dengan bercerita panjang lebar soal Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, kakaknya dan kegundahan hatinya selama ini, yang di respon oleh Xavier dengan senyum manis penuh teka-teki.

Jangan tanya kenapa, dia selalu seperti itu..

"Nak, Uchiha, meski perasaanmu tak sampai pada Sakura, kau seharusnya senang, karena dia masih mengingatmu meski hanya sebuah nama.."

"Aku tahu prof, aku telah kembali ke Konoha dan ingin merasakan sebuah hangat. Tapi, ketika aku mendapatkan itu aku malah di hempas hingga kapasitas kesabaranku langsung habis.."

"Semua ada hikmahnya, Uchiha muda.."

"Apa ini sebuah ujian?"

Xavier tertawa kecil. "Siapa yang tahu? Ada banyak hal terjadi di tempat ini dan mereka yang ke sini mempunyai cerita yang berbeda-beda. Kekurangan bagi manusia, menjadi kelebihan bagi mutan sejenis kami. Meskipun kami di anugerahi sebuah kekuatan, tapi kami tidak pernah jadi pahlawan. Bahkan di benci dan di kucilkan. Apa menurutmu itu ujian dari Tuhan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tak tahu. Di Konoha ia paling merasa sempurna, menjadi orang paling kuat setelah Naruto, meski tidak di sanjung-sanjung. Tapi orang-orang mulai menyebut dirinya sebagai pahlawan baru, sebuah legenda. Ia paham betul dedikasi dan taruhan nyawa yang ia persembahkan untuk dunia ninja, meski tak sepeserpun hati yang ia dapat.

Sebuah senyum hangat Xavier tampilkan. "Berkaca dari itu semua. Aku mungkin akan paham apa yang terjadi padamu. Putus asa bukan jawaban, tapi pelarian. Kau akan mengerti, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang. Bagiku, hidup itu indah.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, pertamakalinya ia merasa sedikit lega setelah melakukan percakapan singkat dan curhat dengan Charles Xavier. Mungkin ini menjadi alasan yang cukup logis kenapa Pietro betah di tempat ini.

"Aku mungkin akan lama di sini, profesor..." kata Sasuke begitu bersahaja.

"Um, itu terdengar baik..." yang di balas dengan seulas senyum dan secangkir kopi dari Xavier.

"Thank you. Mungkin ini yang Pietro maksud sebagai reward..."

Xavier menaikan sebelah alis. "Anak nakal itu, Pietro. Harusnya kau bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Teman yang lain, mereka pasti mau berbicara denganmu. Dan.. satu lagi. Kurasa mata spiralmu itu jadi fenomena ya? Kau bisa menyombongkan diri.."

Sasuke tersipu. Menutup mata sebelah kanannya sembari tertawa. "Ah. Hanya mata biasa, aku bisa teleportasi..."

Sebentar saja, Sasuke sudah melupakan. Apa itu artinya...

Konoha.

Sakura dan Naruto.

* * *

Malam itu Sasuke melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang ke Konoha, ia masih memikirkannya meski sebenarnya sudah tak mau pulang. Sulit rasanya pergi, orang-orang di sini kelewat baik, mengasyikan, usil dan jenaka.

Saat itu juga, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara guntur dan kehebohan di lantai bawah. Di tambah teriakan keras, amarah, tawa dan suara kembang api juga petasan. Sasuke menoleh ke jendela, melihat anak-anak lain di luar sana yang bermain kembang api, membuat gurat cantik di atas langit.

Terpesona Sasuke di buatnya..

Indahnya...

Sasuke ingin bangun dan bergerak, dia tahu itu siapa. Pasti, Pietro. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah guntur itu juga yang di bawa Pietro?

Di liputi rasa penasaran, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari kasur. Duduk sejenak di pinggiran, menikmati langkah jejak pijak kaki dari seseorang yang menuju kamarnya. Ada seseorang yang mendekati kamarnya, dengan langkah kurang sabaran.

Pintu berderit.

"Hei, mau lihat bintang? Pietro tadi berisik.."

Perempuan berambut putih berkulit eksotis.

"Bin-bintang?"

"Iya, bintang. Kau tahu bintang 'kan? Nah, sekarang langit tidak ada kabut..."

"Boleh.."

Perempuan itu menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia tahu jika tangan Sasuke yang satunya sudah tak utuh lagi. Tapi, perempuan itu tak mempermasalahkan ini, dia tetap bergerak ke depan. Tangannya yang hangat menuntun Sasuke sampai ke area luar rumah.

Jujur saja, gapaian tangan orang itu bagi Sasuke seperti mengingat kasih sayang ibu. Ibu yang paling Sasuke sayang dan semuanya ada pada perempuan berambut putih itu.

"Ini pesta tahun baru..." begitu kata si perempuan. "Ayo kita makan sesuatu yang Pietro bawa..."

Saat itu, ketika genggaman tangan mulai lepas, Sasuke berlari, menebarkan aura ungu sendiri. Di bawah tabur bintang. Bertelanjang kaki di atas lapangan dan menuai tawa yang lebih keras dari barusan. Anak-anak lain saling tertawa, mengejek, mengeluh akibat kegaduhan ini. Tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tak peduli sama sekali. Ia hanya merasa sedikit lebih senang.

"Benar 'kan, kau bakalan betah!" Itu Pietro yang bilang, ia berbicara tepat di telinga Sasuke, kegaduhan bocah lainnya membuat suara tersamarkan.

Sebenarnya benci mengakui ini, tapi Sasuke menjawab. "Benar.."

Pietro tertawa. "Kau tahu? Profesor selalu bisa membujuk orang. Jika kau bicara dengannya kau akan tahu seberapa beruntungnya kita memiliki dia. Maksudku, hei, lihatlah! Kau yang berbeda dimensi saja masih bisa ia ajak ke sini.."

"Dia baik sekali.."

"Tentunya ia bisa memurnikan pikiranmu, Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat dari titik mana bahagiamu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia senang dengan hidupnya atau tidak.."

Sasuke tertawa. "Benar. Kata-katanya membekas.."

"Karena prof yang menanamkannya! Jadi, apa kau berniat pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Pietro mengacungkan jempol. "Bagus. Lalu, apa bahasa jepang untuk aku pulang?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Tadaima..."

* * *

Oke, ini adalah Fanfik crossover yang pertama saya buat. Yup.. ini mungkin jadi alasan kenapa Sasuke gak balik-balik ke Konoha sampe Gaiden xD oh buat yang nanya ini ngambil setting kapan. Ini adalah kejadian sebelum Apocalypse, yang artinya kejadian ini setelah Future Past...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto. X-Men juga bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel.**

.

.

.

Feeling

.

.

.

Dunia yang Sasuke lihat kini telah berbeda. Meski matahari yang dia lihat di dunia masih sama. Tapi, perasaan yang terlampir di dalam dada menjadi berubah. Itu adalah sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi itu, Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Xavier, sebelum matahari terbang tinggi ke angkasa dan menyinari bumi. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dia capai saat ini, sesuatu yang baru, bukan kelakar bodoh dan dendam masa lalu pada Konoha. Itu adalah sebuah hidup baru, hidup indah di bawah kepemimpinan Charles Xavier.

Sempurna sekali.

Sasuke agaknya setuju dengan apa yang Pietro katakan. Sebuah jurnal dari kehidupan terlewat manis yang sudah Charles Xavier tulis.

Kini, kehidupan baru telah di mulai. Sasuke merasa tidak perlu lagi ada kesusahan-kesusahan memabukan yang perlu dia urus. Tapi, Xavier mengingatkan, di dalam sebuah kehidupan, pasti ada masalah yang datang. Yang tentu saja bisa kau atasi sendiri, kecuali kematian.

Sasuke sudah lumayan lama di sini dan dia mulai mendapatkan teman-teman baru, teman yang berbeda, mengasyikan, kelewat pintar, manis sekali dan menjengkelkan. Dari berbagai jenis orang, dia hanya bisa bicara dengan Pietro, mungkin karena anak silver itu sangat jenaka dalam bertindak dalam artian tidak memusingkan apapun yang di lakukan Sasuke, kecuali jika itu melanggar norma. Dia akan mendapat pukulan sempurna dari Hank di atas kepala juga berlenggak-lenggok aktraktif.

"Di sini kau bisa belajar apapun. Apapun yang para manusia dapat. Karena sekolah reguler tidak menerima orang seperti kami.."

"Jean betul. Aku juga korban bullying di sekolah karena mataku ini... Puji Tuhan. Orangtuaku membawaku ke sini.."

Yang barusan bicara itu namanya Jean Grey dan Scott Summers. Mereka bertemu Sasuke saat makan siang jam pelajaran, Scott yang mengajak berkenalan terlebih dahulu, terlepas Sasuke itu siapa dan memiliki kemampuan macam apa, para pelajar di sini di ajak untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Itu memang peraturannya, karena semua orang yang ada di sini adalah teman.

"Oh, aku juga senang berada di sini..." Sasuke menambahkan, alih-alih membicarakan dia berasal dari mana, Jean dan Scott di buat bingung dengan lelaki bertatanan rambut aneh, memiliki manik mata berbeda warna juga lengan kiri yang tak utuh lagi.

"Sasuke itu dari Konoha, negara Api. Kau bahkan tidak akan menemukan nama itu di globe, mata laser!"

"Konoha?"

Tapi, untung saja Pietro Maximoff berbicara dengan nada bercanda untuk menjelaskan soal Sasuke, yang tentu saja tidak di percayai Jean dan Scott. Lihat saja, bagaimana wajah lucu Pietro dan bagaimana ia berbicara dengan gamblang bahwa dirinya pencuri yang handal di mini market. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa di sombongkan, mencuri sebatang cokelat di mini market tanpa ketahuan itu sesuatu yang memalukan.

Jean mengeryit. "Apa seperti itu? Pantas saja sih, bahasa inggrismu belepotan. Apa kau dari negara yang belum mendapat izin?"

Scott menutup mulut Jean. Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Hei, ucapanmu itu.."

"Maksudku, Scott, negara yang belum merdeka dan masuk perserikatan? Oh, hei. Ini tahun 80 an. Tapi, semuanya bisa terjadi 'kan?"

Pietro mengeryit. "Bicara apa sih kalian ini? Aku tidak mengerti." Kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke! Kita main ke kota dan menyewa mesin dingdong.."

Jean terkikik geli. "Mesin dingdong.." Dan mengulanginya dengan penuh penekanan sindir.

Yang di balas dengan tawa jahil dari Pietro. "Jangan menghinaku, Second Xavier.. aku baru saja mendaptkan koin belanja untuk main dingdong.."

Scott menyeringai. "Pasti dapat dari mencopet saku anak-anak SD. Kasihan..."

"Kasihan..."

Wajah Pietro sedikit merona, malu kedok nakalnya ketahuan oleh orang semacam Scott, kalau Jean tidak masalah. Gadis itu memang hobi mengorek-ngorek privasi dan dia melakukan hal yang tidak seelit Xavier, benar-benar.

"Oh, hei. Jika kau mau main dingdong, tunjukan pada Uchiha caranya menembak!" Scott tertawa di akhir.

Jean menimpali. "Oh? Maksudnya bermain dengan benar? Mr. Maximoff kan sering kalah main dingdong."

"Tidak masalah. Kalah atau menang itu hal yang mesti di terima saat bermain game.." bela Sasuke agak serius, buat Jean dan Scott tertawa makin keras.

Pietro mengedipkan mata. "Duh, Sas. Kau ini tidak punya selera humor ya? Jangan terlalu serius lah di sini, santai saja.."

"Dia benar, kalau terlalu serius bakal cepat tua dan keriput..." Jean tertawa, lalu mengulanginya dengan cara yang lebih menjengkelkan. "Keriput...~ keriput..~"

"Berisik sekali si jahe merah ini.."

* * *

"Sas, kau ini anak gunung mana sih? Kau ini gan-ganteng, keren dan oke aku bukan homo kok. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tahu cara main dingdong? Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak bisa main Let's Dance lagi.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedikit merona, ia menumpulkan keterkejutannya kala Pietro mengajak bermain ke Game Center, sebuah kungkungan tanpa kerankeng berisi pemainan remaja akhir belasan yang sangat terkenal di masa ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke mengaggumi cara Pietro menari di atas pod dalam alunan musik beat dan lantai berbentuk panah yang menyala-nyala.

Semua orang di sana terpukau, bersorak, heboh dan berisik termasuk Sasuke dan para bocah iseng yang menyoraki di balik punggung Pietro.

Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, Konoha tidak memiliki tempat seperti ini. "Tapi aku menang dalam adu lempar bola jeruk.."

"Itu bola basket!"

"Basket..."

"Hum, kenapa? Kau mau main lagi, Sas?"

"Ji-jika kau mengizinkan, Piet.."

"Oh God, kenapa harus minta izin? Kita sudah membagi koin untuk berdua. Kau boleh bermain apa saja, Sas..."

Pietro memberikan bungkusan kecil ke tangan Sasuke. Sebuah bungkusan penuh koin untuk bermain, mata berbeda warna Sasuke berkilat-kilat, sadar dengan apa yang lihat ini adalah sebuah harta karun di game center. Melihat ini, Pietro tersenyum bahagia, meski ia tidak membuat Sasuke tersenyum lepas ia bisa menghibur Sasuke. Seperti yang Charles Xavier katakan.

"Itu dari professor.." Pietro menambahkan. "Dia yang memberikan seluruhnya. Dia figur yang baik.."

Dalam sembilu kebahagiaan, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Te-termakasih, professor.."

"Kau ini, Sas. Jangan katakan hal-hal ambigu dengan wajah seperti itu.."

"Aku serius.."

Pietro mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau nampak pucat, ayo kita ke rumahku dan makan sesuatu. Ibuku pasti akan masak banyak kalau ada tamu.."

Di pikir cukup lama, mungkin Sasuke sedikit kelaparan, ia belum makan apapun hari ini dan perutnya sangat kosong. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Di Konoha sana, tidak menjadi masalah kalau dia tidak makan. Ada banyak gadis yang akan memberinya kue kering, susu, keju dan lain-lain.

Tapi di sini agak berbeda, dia bukan satu-satunya pria muda tampan yang memikat dan sering di goda para gadis belia, masih banyak lagi orang-orang seperti itu. Scott misalnya, meski ia menggunakan kacamata aneh atau Xavier muda dan Erik muda. Sasuke pernah melihat foto mereka di ruang kerja Xavier. Oh dan jangan lupakan soal Xavier yang lulus kuliah di Oxford saat usia 16.

"Mau tidak?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir. "Boleh.."

"Oke, ibuku akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial bagimu, Sas..."

Langsung saja pipi Sasuke merona, tapi Pietro tak memikirkan itu. Ia hanya terkikik geli.

* * *

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, pada professor.."

Hank beradu pandang dengan Xavier, mengeryitkan dahi dan mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Sasuke berbicara dengan kalimat patah-patah, menutupi rasa malu dan wajah merah merona di sana, di dalam ruangan milik Xavier bersama dengan Hank.

Secangkir kopi, dinginnya ac dan aroma teh hijau berpendar di dalam keheningan malam. Bau keringat dari tubuh Sasuke menadakan kalau dia kelelahan bermain, jadi Xavier tahu untuk apa ucapan terimakasih ini.

"Sama-sama.." Jawab Xavier tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, apa kau masih berniat bunuh diri?"

Langsung saja Xavier menyikut lengan Hank.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah bahu. "Mungkin.."

Hank memijat batang hidung. "Tidak. Tidak boleh, bunuh diri itu dosa loh.."

Sasuke menunduk. "Aku tahu, Hank.."

"Bagus. Lalu, mau apa kau ke ruangan Professor?"

Kali ini, giliran Hank yang bingung. Dia tidak cukup mengerti urusan apa yang sedang professor dan Sasuke hadapi. Awalnya mungkin hanya masalah pribadi yang bersifat teliti. Tapi, mungkin lebih dari itu. Apa, Xavier baru saja memberikan Sasuke sebuah reward mustahil?

Xavier menggodanya. "Um?"

"Ah! Aku mau sekolah di sini dan belajar berbagai hal. Atau bergabung denganmu, prof. Aku ingin memperbaiki diriku dan hidupku yang selama ini di cap buruk. Aku telah membunuh banyak orang.."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu, nak.."

"Itu benar. Jadi, apa kau mau menerimaku untuk waktu yang tak pernah bisa di hitung?"

Xavier menampilkan ekpresi pura-pura berpikir di selingi tawa kecil dari Hank yang ikut campur dalam atmosfer. "Kau boleh di sini sampai kau selesai menceritakan kisahmu, nak.."

Mata berbeda warna Sasuke berbinar. "Thanks.."

Hank menimpali. "Dan apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menghianati teman-temanmu di sini. Jangan hilangkan kepercayaan mereka.."

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. "Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.."

"Pietro juga... dia sangat baik dan jangan menghianati dia.."

"Tidak akan pernah. Karena aku menyayanginya.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. X-men juga bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena semua yang ada di dalam hati, akan menabur benih-benih sendiri. Itu tergantung bagaimana kau menuainya, bagi Sasuke masa depannya terasa sangat cerah di tangan serba bisa Pietro Maximoff.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tangkap ini, Sas!"

Bola kaca berwarna biru laut melambung di atas langit. Cahayanya membias diantara sinar matahari, menerobos penglihatan seperti sebuah sulap. Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap bulatan bola kaca dari tangan Quicksilver.

"Dapat.."

Seulas senyum kemenangan tersungging, melompat penuh arti di kemudian detik, Jean dan Scott menunduk dalam kekalahan yang memukau, marah dan kesal. Tambah sorak-sorai kegemaran bocah-bocah yang hobi mengganggu, mengeruk pundi-pundi malu bagi Jean dan Scott.

"Sekarang kau harus bayar, Mata Laser! Ini adalah taruhan, seperti kesepakatan awal.."

Scott memijat hidung, hampir melepas tameng sang kacamata. "Duh, hanya lima dollar.."

Jean mendelik. "Dikali lima, Scott.."

Pietro menyeringai, beradu kepal tinju dengan Sasuke. Bermain baseball dengan bola kaca biru di langit yang cerah memang sangat bagus, keren malahan.

Dilepasnya goggless keperakan Pietro itu, memainkan helaian perak sedari dulu yang penuh dengan lelehan keringat. Ia mengusap kening, mengusap wajahnya dan tersenyum saat Sasuke membagi isotonik pada tim.

Pietro mengedipkan mata. "Thanks.."

Di tatapnya sang langit dan surya. Musim panas cukup membuat semuanya kelelahan, tapi bermain di luaran bukan solusi yang menguntungkan, justru pasokan keringat menjadi lebih beringas dari biasanya. Kendati demikian, Pietro tetap bersinar seperti sebuah matahari tatkala matahari seolah berubah menjadi dua.

"Duh panas. Ini semua karena kau Scott!"

Lelucon satir.

Sasuke tertawa. "Summers.."

Pietro tertawa juga, diikuti Jean dan Scott yang sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan, tapi tergoda juga oleh lelucon satir semacam itu. Sekarang, mereka lebih terlihat akrab di banding minggu-minggu lalu, apalagi sekarang Sasuke mengambil kelas dan berteman dengan yang lainnya di sini. Meski ia tak dapat prestasi yang membanggakan dan selalu kalah saing dengan Jean Grey.

"Duh, aku belum melihat prof sejak kemarin.."

Itu Jean yang bertanya.

Scott melirik. "Dia mungkin sakit kepala. Kau tahu lah seperti apa isi kepalanya itu.."

Jean mengibaskan tangan, membuka kaleng isotonik kedua dan duduk di bawah rindang pohon kala berjalan-jalan sembari menggosip. Scott mengikuti, Pietro sudah lebih dulu mengambil jatah duduk.

"Benar juga sih. Biasanya dia selalu ada di mana-mana dan menampilkan senyum yang... errr.. buat para cewek meleleh.."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, tak dapat di pungkiri jika prof Charles Xavier itu sosok yang menawan, manik biru jernih dan senyumnya itu.. siapapun tak dapat lepas dari jelaga akan hadirnya. Meski ia menggunakan kursi roda, tapi dia masih keren.

Sasuke menambahi. "Dia mungkin ada tour atau wawancara gitu?"

Jean meremas kaleng isotonik, melemparnya hingga meluncur dan jatuh ke atas ubun-ubun bocah. "Tidak, ah! Prof memang pintar dan kaya tapi dia tidak pernah masuk TV tuh.."

Benar juga. Kemana ya perginya profesor Xavier? Apa ada sesuatu yang membahayakan riwayatnya telah membuat lelaki berambut sebahu itu harus menghilang dulu dari peradaban?

Tapi..

Ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Pergi dan meninggalkan para murid tanpa bimbingan sang juru kunci. Itu bukan gaya dan tingkahnya. Ah, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan dengan para mutan atau hal-hal lain yang tak dapat di jelaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Sas, main yuk!"

"Ke-kemana?"

"Ikut saja, mydear.."

Dan saat itu Jean dapat melihat wajah merona Sasuke dan senyum lembut tak tertahan kala Pietro tanpa sengaja menarik tangan jemari Sasuke. Tentu saja ini membuat Jean terpingkal-pingkal di balik punggung Scott.

Sasuke itu.

Naksir sama Pietro Django Maximoff 'kan?

* * *

Semilir kehadiran Pietro menambah kesan malu-malu pada Sasuke. Seperti biasa, main ke game center, melakukan tindakan-tindakan gila ala remaja dan hal-hal lain yang mengasyikan.

Bermain dingdong, basket, tabrak-tabrak mobil, mesin pengait boneka dan hal kekanakan lainnya.

Lambat laun kebosanan bermain di game center membuat Pietro mendapatkan terobosan baru dalam sebuah lingkaran pertemanan. Mungkin, ia mendapat ide mustahil.

"Aku punya ide, Sas.."

Sasuke menoleh. "Ide? Ide apa?"

"Kau kenal Reiko?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh dan melenceng dari topik.

Sasuke mengeryit, sendok es krim strawberry tertahan di bibir. "Reiko?"

"Huu..~ Reiko. Reiko. Reiko.." Pietro mengulanginya beberapali, membuat wajah kelewat lucu buat Sasuke gemas.

"Reiko siapa sih?"

"Reiko yang itu loh. Yang akhir-akhir ini sering berbicara dengan prof.."

Sasuke kembali mengeryit. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pembicaraan, dia tidak kenal Reiko atau apakah Reiko itu mutan, manusia atau murid di Xavier School. Jean dan Scott juga tidak pernah membicarakan soal Reiko atau tentang murid lain yang membuat antensi Pietro tertuju.

"Um, dia murid?"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham, Sas. Tapi, dia sering berkeliaran di Xavier School. Jika kau pikir dia orang Jepang, kau salah. Dia bukan orang Jepang. Tapi dia manis.."

Berarti, Reiko itu sudah di pastikan perempuan.

"Kau naksir dia, Piet?"

Seulas senyum dan kekehan malu terlihat. "Tidak.." Pietro melanjutkan. "Aku penasaran sama dia. Ughh... tapi dia pendek."

"Cewek manis biasanya pendek.."

Sasuke mengatakan itu, meski jantungnya terasa aneh.

"Jadi, Sas. Ayo kita bertaruh, siapa yang paling duluan mengajak Reiko makan siang, dia yang menang! Aku akan memberimu pizza dan kau harus memberiku.. err.. soda saja deh.."

"Kau naksir dia?"

Pietro memberontak. "Apa-apaan? Aku tidak naksir dia. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya bicara! Dia cuma mau bicara dengan prof.."

Sasuke memikirkan itu. Dia... entah bagaimana tidak mau melakukannya. Ia mungkin sakit hati atau kecewa.

...mungkinkah. Ia jealous?

* * *

Ada beberapa surat yang hari ini datang ke dalam loker Sasuke, kebanyakan surat merah jambu dan pernyataan cinta dari murid-murid yang jatuh hati, walau jumlahnya tidak sebanyak saat dia di Konoha. Tapi ini cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit nostalgia.

Diantara itu semua, ada dua surat yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terpancing agak malu dan bergetar hebat.

Satu dari Xavier dan satunya lagi dari Pietro.

Ia membaca yang pertama, dari Xavier yang telah kembali ke permukaan.

Wah, undangan minum teh!

Dan yang satunya lagi.

Sasuke tak yakin dengan ini. Haruskah ia membacanya? Ah, nanti saja deh.

Hendak beranjak, tapi tertahan. Sasuke melihat penampakan lelaki yang agak berlebihan. Melompat bak dari atas tebing dan jatuh lewat bahu Sasuke dengan sikutan yang keras.

Sasuke mengaduh. "Summers!"

"Woi! Kau ini kemana saja? Tumben jarang terlihat dengan Pietro.."

Sasuke memasang tampang malas. "Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana.."

Scott tersenyum garing, melepaskan pelukan dari leher Sasuke dan berjalan mundur. "Si Super Sonic itu sedang dengan cewek baru di sekolah. Dia manis loh.."

"Rei-reiko?"

"Uh, kau kenal dia?" Mengambil jeda untuk hal spektakuler, Scott menjentikan jari dan tertawa pada semua yang lewat di koridor. "Lucky you, Sasuke! Reiko itu jarang bicara loh, tapi Pietro keren juga ya, bisa mengajak cewek itu bicara.."

Sasuke mengeryit. Entah harus setuju atau tidak. Tapi perasaannya bertolak belakang dengan yang Scott katakan, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan hal lucu yang selalu Sasuke tebar, hal kelewat tabah yang menyesakan hati. Sesuatu yang merusak jiwa Sasuke.

Jujur saja. Uchiha Sasuke ini sedang di landa cemburu.

"Cewek itu memang seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhir.

"Um.."

Belum sempat menggambarkan, hadir seorang perempuan berambut super panjang melenggang dengan wajah kelewat datar, tak ada senyuman terulas di bibir, hanya selipan rambut yang jatuh dari dahi ke belakang telinga. Ia tenang, agak sedih, kulitnya putih, dan benar saja dia cantik dengan wajah masih remajanya itu.

Ia tengah mengobrol dengan Xavier yang tengah menunjukan sesuatu yang rumit. Mungkin sedang menunjukan seluk beluk tentang sekolah.

Xavier yang ramah.

"Uh.. itu orangnya.." Scott berbisik. "Reiko.."

Benar saja, Xavier menyapa. Dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu dengan wajah nakal itu. "Ah. Scott dan Sasuke! Apa kalian sudah berkenalan dengan anak baru?" Begitu kata Xavier.

"Belum.."

"Baiklah. Kenalkan aku atas teman baru ini, namanya Reiko dia bukan orang Jepang, terlihat dari wajahnya. Dia manis ya? Aku kalau masih muda pasti akan naksir Reiko.."

"Wah, prof! Kau benar, pantas saja Pietro langsung ambil start! Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Reiko?"

Si gadis tersenyum kecil, dia tak sedatar yang orang kira. "Belum.."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, kau bisa berteman dengan siapapun tanpa perlu kuatir. Oh, namaku Scott dan ini Sasuke. Ayo kita saling jabat tangan.."

"Oke.."

Bagi Sasuke, itu hal teraneh yang harus ia akui.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh loh.." Xavier menggoda seperti menemukan gadis cantik baru. Hank menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam tiga cangkir, beberapa biskuit, keripik kentang, singkong dan snack yang lain!

Di sebelah Xavier, berpegangan tangan kelewat romantis dengan Reiko yang setengah menangis, wajahnya merah, matanya tertutupi oleh jari jemari Xavier yang lain dan sedikit berbisik agar gadis itu tenang.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Dia nampak baik-baik saja siang tadi.

Sasuke yang kikuk duduk berseberangan dari Xavier dan Reiko, di usap air mata dengan brutal setelah Xavier memberinya selembar tissue.

Panik, Sasuke bertanya. "Kau.. baik-baik saja, Reiko?"

Xavier diam sebentar, lalu bicara. "Tidak seperti kelihatannya, aku juga sempat menangis tadi. Reiko hanya... aku hanya melihat masa lalunya.."

Sasuke tertawa kesal. "Too bad, professor, kau membuat nangis anak perempuan.."

Apa seburuk itukah.. seburuk itu masa lalu Reiko? Sasuke membatin.

"Sasuke. Kau sama dengan Reiko jadi... ajak Reiko main ya? Seperti yang dulu Pietro lakukan.."

Apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku kurang jelas?"

Mungkin.

Sasuke hanya tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya.

Jadi.

Selama ini. Afeksi yang selalu di berikan dari Pietro itu..

...apa?

Sebuah perintah?

* * *

Too bad for Sasuke, he just fell in love with Pietro..

A/N : Reiko itu bukan siapa-siapa dia cuma OC


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. X-men juga bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awan itu warnanya putih tapi di antara itu semua ada yang warnanya hitam. Sama seperti suasana hati. Itu tergantung darimana kau menatanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

Sasuke pikir dengan lengsernya ia dari Konoha. Ia akan mendapat suatu kebajikan, kebajikan dari menetapnya ia di Xavier School. Semuanya hampir terasa sempurna, seperti teman yang baik hati, orang yang mempercayainya dan cinta.

Pietro sudah menunjukan semua cinta yang terlahir begitu lugas pada Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit simpati pada Pietro. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama-lama menjadi kasih. Dipikir, Sasuke hanya membenci Reiko karena gadis itu terlalu pasif tapi nyatanya Sasuke memendam cemburu tiada tara. Sayang sekali.

Akhir-akhir ini, Pietro sering jalan berdua dengan Reiko. Mengumpulkan sejuta antensi menakjubkan yang hampir sama seperti yang pernah sang Quicksilver tunjukan pada Sasuke. Nyatanya, Sasuke menjadi cemoohan Scott dan Jean. Secara tidak sadar, Sasuke menunjukan gelagat tidak suka antara dirinya dengan Reiko atau hubungan manis antara dirinya dengan Pietro.

Scott menyarankan curhat pada Xavier. Tapi kata Jean, itu bukanlah ide bagus. Prof akan sangat marah jika tahu bahwa Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah titah Xavier untuk mengajak Reiko bicara dan berteman. Sejauh waktu berjalan, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Reiko bicara melalui pesonanya.

Kejadian ini berlangsung lumayan lama, Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari Pietro dan membuat sang Quicksilver mendera kecewa, ia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang di timpalkan Sasuke pada dirinya, meski ia bertanya dan terus berusaha, semua itu sia-sia. Scott yang menggantikan teman bicara Pietro bagi Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, meski lelaki itu tidak menyenangkan dan kuno.

Kali ini dalam hamparan rumput kehijauan berpayung awan yang putih. Scott, Jean dan Sasuke mengadakan pesta minum teh di balkon belakang sekolah. Ini bukan pertamakali, tapi sangat menajubkan bagi ketiganya. Curhat bersama, makan kukis dan menikmati sengat mentari.

Scott datang dengan secangkir teh. Mengajak Sasuke bicara. "Oh, aku tahu kau amat jealous. Tapi, coba pikir deh. Pietro hanya mengajak Reiko bicara kok! Lagi pula, cewek itu hanya mau bicara dengan prof dan Pietro jadi wajar saja."

Sasuke membenarkan. Ia menenggelamkan kepala di antara meja. Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Xavier membicarakan soal Pietro. "Yah, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku agak sedikit iri barangkali?"

Jean tertawa keren. "Uh? Kau harus bicara pada Pietro. Diam tak menyelesaikan apapun. Cemburu sih boleh saja tapi tidak ada yang keren dari mencintai dalam diam."

Langsung saja Sasuke meledak-ledak. "Aku tidak mencintai Peitro. Aku merasa sedikit iri dan marah jika ada orang lain mengambil antensi darinya!"

Sasuke tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada hati dan kasih ini. Perasaannya sedikit berantakan kala mengingatnya. Ia tidak pernah seagresif ini jika menyangkut soal perasaan. Sasuke selalu mengklaim dirinya lelaki tanpa perasaan, tapi pada Pietro ia memiliki jawaban lain atas ini semua.

Scott menggeleng basi. "Lalu, di sebut apa hal itu? Itu namanya kau suka pada dirinya. Aku tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksualmu, Sasuke. Tapi, jangan bodoh dan egois."

Jean melirik. "Scott..."

"Masa bodoh Jean! Sasuke, kau yang membuat pertanyaan atas hatimu. Kau juga yang harus menemukan jawabannya. Itu baru namanya adil."

Jean memiringkan kelapa, merasakan kepedihan yang Sasuke utarakan sepersekian detik yang lalu. Scott telah berhasil menyentil sanubari Sasuke.

Di pukulnya kepala Scott. "Hei. Kita kesini bukan untuk bergalau ria!"

"Ups, sorry. Aku lupa, habisnya..."

"Sas. Talk that! Kalau Maximoff usil lagi beri tahu aku!"

* * *

Hari berikutnya Pietro benar-benar menghilang dari peredaran. Padahal, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan berbagai percakapan salam minta maaf atau basa-basi makan siang. Lalu, ia menyesal. Dialah orang paling awal yang mengabaikan ini semua. Mengabaikan Pietro dan kebaikan-kebaikan ini.

Arloji di tangan kanan Sasuke menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Dia duduk di dekat jendela tempat biasa dia dan Pietro mengobrol dan cerita soal ini dan itu. Arloji itu membawa Sasuke pada sebuah ingatan. Itu pemberian dari Peitro, dari dalam surat yang ada di loker sekolah. Surat yang waktu itu.

Hadiah pertemanan.

Sasuke sangat menyukai benda ini. Setidaknya itu karena ia tahu benda itu datang dari siapa dan untuk siapa.

Langit saat ini kelam, tidak ada apapun di sana. Termasuk setitik bintang yang selalu ada di manik mata Pietro atau cahaya bulan yang menderang layak arwah yang memikat.

"Hei..."

"Piet!"

"Lama tidak bicara ya, Sas? Apa kau masih marah sama aku?"

Langsung saja Sasuke meleleh dibuatnya. Ia sebenarnya antara terkejut, ingin menangis dan menampar orang di sana dengan kekuatan super yang melebihi tenaga Hank. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya. Memontum ini sangat kuat dan ia tidak mau menorehkan khilaf berkepanjangan.

"Duh, Sas. Ini bahaya dalam pertemanan! Aku tahu kalau kau marah karena ini. Maaf." Peitro tersenyum. "Apa kau mau minum kopi?"

Sisa-sisa rasa sedih yang bersarang di pelupuk mata perlahan melumer. Turun menjadi sebuah air yang sangat memukau, bagi siapapun.

"Piet, aku minta maaf..."

"Kenapa kau nangis, Sas? Jangan gitu deh. Aku mau kau tetap di sini. Kudengar dari Scott kau akan kabur dari Xavier School! Makanya aku datang ke sini."

Oh, Scott Summers.

Berbohong itu tak baik.

* * *

Pietro tersenyum nakal. "Bagiamana?"

"Enak." Puji Sasuke terlampau manis. Kopi itu manis dan pahit ada krim putih yang membentuk debur ombak yang lucu.

"Aku belajar membuat ini dari seorang murid! Aku lupa namanya, hehe."

Sasuke tersenyum klasik, sedikit benturan dari afeksi yang Pietro tunjukan hari ini buat Sasuke sedikit kehilangan arah dalam artian ia sedikit salah tingkah. "Piet, menurutmu jika aku dapat kesempatan pulang ke Konoha apa aku bisa mengambilnya?"

Pietro hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Terdengar aneh sekaligus tolol memang, sepertinya ini pertamakalinya Pietro mendengar Sasuke menyuarakan ini dan tentu saja ini membuatnya syok. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Err, aku sudah memikirkan ini cukup lama." Sasuke menelan kopi. "...apa yang terjadi pada mereka ya?"

"Ah.." Pietro memulai, duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke sembari menompang dagu. Senyum penuh semangat ia sampaikan, buat darah Sasuke mendidih akibat terpesona. "Kurasa dengan melihat mereka sesekali boleh, tapi bukankah itu akan terdengar konyol?"

Sasuke mengeryit. "Aku tak paham..."

"Yah, orang-orang Konoha menganggapmu mati, Sas. Dan kau bilang padaku kalau kau bukan pribadi yang baik. Kau melamar gadis pujaanmu tapi di tolak, aku tidak mau jika kau kembali ke sana kau akan semakin terpuruk."

Sasuke, terus terang saja merasa bimbang. Entah bagaimana dan atas dasar apa Sasuke mengatakan hal serumit ini pada Pietro. Jika di pikirkan lagi, mungkin Sasuke berusaha mengambil hati Pietro sekali lagi, mengambil simpati agar lelaki itu, mencuri senyumnya yang sangat manis dan membuat Pietro lebih sayang padanya dan melupakan soal Reiko.

Itu adalah faktanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa, kau agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Reiko datang dan kau semakin menjauhiku, boleh aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang terjadi siang tadi dan laporan demi laporan dari Scott dan juga Jean. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Sasuke buka bicara dan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya yang sangat luas.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Pietro menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban. Dia merasa tak nyaman di diamkan seperti ini, rasanya seperti manusia paling bodoh. Akhirnya, pada menit pertama, Sasuke membuka mulut. "Kalau aku jujur, aku takut kau akan menghilang..."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin aku suka padamu..."

Tanpa ada jawaban dan kepastian sang korban. Sasuke mendapat kenyataan yang merugikan.

Sebuah gelas jatuh dan Pietro yang menghilang...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan X-Men milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa yang kau rindukan saat ini, akan terefleksi dalam hati dan jiwa, lalu membuat sebuah mimpi yang manis. Tentang bagaimana mimpi itu terbuat tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Kemungkinan ini dari kau yang sedang aku sukai.**

 **Feeling**

Chapter 5 **  
**

"Sas, kau yakin?"

Scott Summers di belakang sana setengah berteriak. "Kenapa sih kau ini selalu saja ingin kabur jika dapat masalah? Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang selalu ingin lari dari permasalahan."

Jean tertawa. "Sepertinya, masalah ini lebih complicated, ya 'kan?"

Jean Grey menyelipkan helaian merah ke belakang telinga, mengamati penuh selidik lelaki tanpa ekspresi yang tengah meneguk segelas cokelat hangat yang Scott Summers buat.

Seperti tersengat racun mematikan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tapi ia agak bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Dunia dari dua sisi yang berbeda ini menurutnya sama saja. Atau mungkin dia hanya berlebihan?

Sasuke mungkin tidak seperti dulu yang selalu bersikap dingin dan menatap dunia dengan tatapan Tak Penting atau hanya peduli pada kepentingannya saja hingga mau diperalat oleh Tobi dan para bawahan juga pengikut yang sama bodohnya.

"Kau sudah menceritakan ini pada si Super Sonic?" Scott terdengar agak khawatir, ini pertama kalinya ia bertanya sedalam dan seserius ini pada Sasuke.

"Dia bahkan menghilang lagi." Sasuke bergumam pada langit-langit, cukup terdengar jelas oleh Scott dan juga Jean. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sering sekali pergi. Kemampuannya memang Berlari Cepat dan aku tidak menyalahkan karena dia sering menghilang."

Scott tersenyum. "Pietro tidak akan menghilang, aku yakin. Dia memiliki alasan lain kenapa tidak cerita. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia marah hanya karena kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

Jean menepuk halus punggung tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu dia ada di mana, mungkin kau bisa tanya pada Prof-"

"Jangan!" Scott berteriak, ia menoleh pada Jean yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku baru ingat kenapa Pietro hilang. Aku menguping, Ah! Tolol sekali aku sampai lupa begini."

Jean mengeyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu, kalau Pietro itu punya saudari kembar?"

Jean menatap tak percaya. "Ya?"

"Kudengar dia mencari kembarannya itu, namanya Wanda. Mungkin Pietro mencari Wanda..."

Dan bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam, Sasuke menghilang disertai cokelat panas yang habis sampai ke tetesan terakhir.

Scott tersedak. "Wah, dia langsung pergi."

"Aku bahkan heran kenapa Sasuke itu menjadikan Pietro sebagai dominasi."

Jean tertawa lalu melanjutkan. "Dia pernah cerita kalau Pietro mengingatkannya pada seseorang."

"Siapa? Orang seperti apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jean hanya menggeleng dan mencuci beberapa cangkir sambil bersenandung ria.

* * *

"Kudengar Pietro punya saudari kembar, apa itu alasan dia pergi?"

Xavier sedikit terkejut, acara minum teh hijau favoritenya sedikit berantakan akibat hadir dari Sasuke yang kurang berkesan ini. Tak ada raut marah atau terganggu akibat ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diundang. Bahkan Xavier lupa kalau Uchiha ini bisa teleportasi.

Seulas senyum hadir penuh hangat. Ada kerlingan menggoda dibalik itu semua. "Ya, dia memang mencari Wanda."

"Tapi... kenapa dia tidak cerita?"

Xavier menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa ya? Karena dia belum yakin kalau saudarinya itu masih hidup. Akan terdengar percuma kalau dia bercerita pada semua dan ini hanya menjadi kisah sedih."

"Menurutmu, berapa lama waktu yang dia butuh-"

Pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti oleh dentuman cangkir teh yang beradu dengan meja. Seperti disengaja sang pelaku melakukan gerakan itu.

Sasuke mendongakan kepala, melihat penampakan sang pelaku-Hank yang keseluruhannya menjadi biru juga ekspresi bisu yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hank."

"Sama-sama..." Hank lalu melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan. "Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal saudari? Seharusnya kau tahu, karena kau pernah cerita soal Kakakmu"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku berusaha untuk paham, dia itu sulit di tebak dan ini membuatku muak."

Oh, Sasuke... kau malah membalikan cerita dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hank mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, aku mengerti cara berpikirmu tapi lari dari masalah bukan jawabannya, jika kau pergi dan Pietro tak tahu ini akan menjadi masalah. Dia mungkin akan berpikir kalau kau membencinya hanya karena hal kecil, padahal kau hanya menghindar."

Xavier tertawa jenaka. "Uh, Hank kau jadi melankolis ya?" Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan manis. "Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan dan dibenci orang yang disayangi, tapi... aku yakin Dia Yang Kau Tunggu akan kembali."

Sasuke yang sedikit tersentuh membalas senyum itu. "Kita... benar-benar berbeda ya? Kau tak berubah meski semua orang membencimu atau dunia meninggalkanmu."

Xavier tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak begitu. Kau belum mengenalku sedalam lautan, hanya dipermukannya saja..."

"Tapi yang aku tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu menghilang? Kenapa dia tidak cerita? Mungkin aku bisa membantu dia jika dia ada masalah."

Hank menambahkan. "Tidak semua orang mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya, Sas. Meski dia dekat denganmu ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa diceritakan bukan karena tak mau tapi tak bisa."

"Hank benar, Sasuke. Itu mungkin rahasia. Jika ini rahasia berarti kau tak boleh tahu begitupun aku."

Sasuke merasa tidak berguna tapi masih bisa setia. Ada beberapa hal yang disimpan dalam Pietro Maximoff tak bisa ia mengerti dan sentuh. Rasanya seperti bayangan, dekat dengamu tapi tak bisa kau sentuh raganya.

"Terima kasih atas masukannya, Prof."

"Curhat memang hal paling baik di dunia. Aku bisa menyimpan kisahmu begitupun soal Reiko, iya 'kan Hank?"

Lirikan dari Xavier buat Hank sedikit tak nyaman. "Ya, kau memang pintar jaga rahasia, Charles."

"Nah, karena aku mendengarkan kisahmu. Sekarang aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur dan istirahatlah. Besok pasti lebih indah."

* * *

Jean duduk di atas atap, memandangi langit dan makan biskuit cokelat. Disebelahnya ada Sasuke yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin teh dari Hank membuat lebih jernih dalam berpikir.

"Sudah hampir 2 minggu dia pergi."

Jean tersenyum. "Kurasa waktu itu Pietro ingin mengatakan kalau dia mencari saudarinya, tapi karena kau mengatakan itu... dia merasa sedikit aneh."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

Jean memeluk tubuh, merasa dingin akibat malam. "Karena kau menjadikan dia satu-satunya orang yang penting bagimu. Pietro merasa ini membuat beban baru dan kupikir saudarinya ini ada di suatu tempat yang berbahaya dan Pietro tak yakin kalau dia akan selamat "

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak akan mati."

Jean menjentikan jari. "Nah, kau langsung berpikir begitu. Itulah hal yang Pietro rasakan dan takutkan ."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin melihat dia lagi."

"Manusia itu makhluk paling rapuh. Saranku, jika dia kembali kau bersikap tenang dan jangan selalu mengatakan 'Aku Ingin Pergi' atau berpikir Pietro membencimu, kau memang tidak mengatakan itu dihadapannya, tapi pasti Pietro tahu itu. Soal gadis itu... Reiko, dia bukan masalah."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ah! Dia lagi..."

"Reiko itu orang baik, Sas. Dia sama sepertimu, Pietro berpikir dia harus mendapat perlakuan yang sama karena dia harus berakhir bahagia dan nyaman di Xavier School. Aku... pernah masuk kedalam pikirannya dan dia sangat bermasalah di masa lalu."

Sasuke tersenyum, menunjuk sebuah bintang dan bintang itu langsung jatuh. "Ya, dia orang yang baik..."

* * *

Hiruk pikuk keramaian Xavier School membuat siapa saja terpesona. Beberapa orang langsung berlarian di koridor dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Guru yang sedang mengajar merasa terabaikan, tapi itu semua terbayar oleh kedatangan Pietro yang membawa kehebohan.

Entah apa yang dia bawa atau yang dia katakan, tapi semua nampak heboh seperti hari-hari di mana Pietro selalu hadir.

"Semuanya!" Pietro berteriak. "Aku kembali." Tawa menggema di sana, sekembalinya si pembawa onar membuat sekolah kembali berwarna.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Pietro tertawa manis. "Yah? Misi, kawan. Aku ini kan Hero."

Scott berteriak. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke kangen padamu."

"Ha? Sasuke? Tentu saja, aku juga merindukannya... di mana dia sekarang?"

Sasuke muncul dari kehebohan. Ada senyum yang tak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun sebanyak umurnya di dunia. Pietro menyambut hadir dari temannya ini dengan bahagia ditambah siulan dari beberapa murid lain yang tentu saja hubugan mereka sudah menjadi sangat umum.

"Sas, maaf tak cerita." Sebuah pelukan Sasuke terima.

"Tidak apa. Kau... berhasil?"

"Sure! Aku berhasil menemukan Wanda... tapi dia tidak mau di bawa ke sini."

Di balas pelukan itu oleh Sasuke. Lalu berbisik. "Yang penting kau yang kembali."

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali..."

"Kupikir inilah reward istimewa dari prof itu. Kau adalah hadiahnya, Piet."

'BANG'

Benda berjatuhan dari atas membuat Sasuke kaget, ia membuka mata dan mengamati sekitar.

"Mimpi." Ia bergumam lirih. "Mimpi yang sangat indah."

Sasuke pikir itu benda yang terjatuh yang Scott lempar atau ulah dari Alex. Dugannya tak sepenuhnya salah. Ketika mengamati dan mencari tahu, itu suara seekor kucing hitam yang selalu ia lihat dari dalam pelukan Jean dan kucing itu terjatuh menimpa tong sampah yang penuh kaleng bekas.

Setelahnya Sasuke menghela napas lelah, merasa kecewa akibat terbangun dari mimpi. Untuk menetralisir ia meneguk air dan kembali tidur, sedang mencoba, karena nyatanya sekarang ia kesulitan.

"Mimpi adalah refleksi dari hati, berarti saat ini kau memang sangat merindukannya~"


End file.
